A Midsummer Nap (MCL Meets Disney)
by Inkwolf17
Summary: Also requested by Anon on tumblr. Lysander is our princess, Candy is our hero, and Nina is Maleficent. This the 3rd of 5 stories I have to write for the MCL Meets Disney series.
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emOf the all the beauties in the both the human and fairy worlds, there was only one who no one else could compare. His name was Lysander, born to Queen Rosalya and King Leigh. The birth of the beautiful boy was celebrated by the entire kingdom. His parents held a party and invited all the other kingdom and even the neighboring fae. Each guest presented a gift for the child, and the fae gave him the best gift. Fae were fairies with all different kinds of elemental magic and were about the size of humans. Pointed ears and colorful hair and eyes were the only features that give them away. Each council member of fae presented a gift of magic to the boy. They gave him a beautiful voice, enchanting eyes, they made his hair perfect even when messy, he'd be fit without much effort, animals would love him, he'd have a profound amount of wisdom, and find creativity from the world around him./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emAll were happy and celebrating, except for one whom they council of fae choose not to invite. And this fae was not happy to learn she hadn't been told. She'd been left out too many times and this was the last straw. Admittedly she was known for not keeping secrets, creating wild tales just for the gossip, she was young and childish, and known for not thinking about the horrible consequences. Her entrance was dramatic as no expected her to find out until after the party. Her body radiated, her platinum blond locks were iridescent in the light of the sun cascading through the stained glass. Her blue eyes silenced any noise in the room./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"What a wonderful celebration." /spanemThe girl's voice was laced in hate and sent a shiver down everyone's spine./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Who are you?"/spanem Leigh asked powerfully trying to take some control over the new development. His attention was pointed towards the other fae. /emspan"Didn't you tell us all of the fae arrived?"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emA light blue dressed fairy named Melody spoke. /emspan"All invited fae were here on time. Nina wasn't."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"I wasn't invited despite being a part of the council." /spanemThe young looking girl huffed./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emNathaniel, a healing fairy, was brave enough to tell the truth. /emspan"Barely, you keep causing unnecessary drama among our people. You're the only fae we have who can keep the goblins at bay. Because you have blackmail on the king!"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"Hmm...what lovely gifts for only a ba-" Nina's eyes light up and she was frozen in time as she laid eyes on Lysander. /emspan"What a beautiful child. My gift is an...offer."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Which is?"/spanem Rosa was the one who had to ask she, a feeling in her told her that it wasn't good./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emA sweet smile rested on Nina's face. /emspan"Give me his hand when he reaches age we'll marry and I can swear peace between you and the goblins."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emThe room grew tense, all eyes went to Nina and the Royals. Nina looked as if she were heaven as she stared at Lysander. Leigh and Rosa looked at Nina and then at each other. They answered together. /emspan"No."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"What!"/spanem The sweet persona Nina had was gone as she screamed. Rosa looked down at Nina with a stern look. The other fae went to Lysander to keep his safe. "/emspanNo. We will not give you our son. He'll choose his bride when he comes to age as I did for my groom."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"If I can't have him no one will! Unless you give me his hand, this curse shall stand! When he turns 18 years of age…" /spanemShe paused for only a moment to think of something when she noticed the gifts. /emspan"He will prick his finger on a spindle. He will fall into a deep sleep and the kingdoms here will fall prey to this slumber. If you change your minds, just say my call me Nina, the Queen of the Goblins."/spanem She had her sickly smile on her face as she told the last part./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emShe disappeared with a few cackles a green fog surrounded her until the cackles where just echos. Rosa and Leigh were horrified for their son's sake. They looked to the fairies and headed to their son./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"You have to help us! We can't just destroy all the spindles, our country depends on our fabric production. The kingdom won't survive without them. What happened to his eye? It's green!"/spanem Rosa proclaimed as she picked up her son./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"It's the curse,"/spanem Nathaniel concluded after examining the baby with his magic./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Kill the boy! We can't risk this curse!"/spanem Someone from the crowd cried and hushed murmur of agreement followed./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emRosa and Leigh were horrified. /emspan"We will not kill our child!"/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emAnother voice began to cry out, /emspan"Then let hi-" /spanemBut the love fairy named Agatha stepped in. "STOP! I...I can help. I can't remove the curse, but I can add to it. I can add a loophole, it'll be my gift to the boy."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"span"Please." /spanemRosa was completely distraught and it was clearly 's eyes only held pity and a flicker of hope./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emShe raised her wand and let the magic flow./emspan"If a deep slumber does happen to fall upon the boy, an act of true love will wake the sleeping prince."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emUnable to keep their son safe the rulers sent their sons to Leigh's parents. Out in the countryside on a farm that dealt with animals only. There were no spindles for miles on the little farm in the middle of nowhere. The other fae promised to keep an eye on the goblin activity. To keep Lysander hidden better, the fae added a protection spell on the farm. Through brief visits, Agatha pretended to be his tutor and relayed all info about him back to his parents./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emFor years, the Prince grew up alone singing to the animals and falling asleep in the hay in the barn.../em/p 


	2. Chapter 2

_The Prince life followed the same routine, until one night Lysander went to check on his friends. He had heard some noise and his parents hadn't noticed the sound. When he entered the barn, he called out to see if he could scare away whatever was in the barn. After no response, Lysander lit one of the lanterns to check on the animals. He began to hum to help the animals calm down. He was so cornered with checking on the animals, the rabbits especially, he hadn't noticed the squeaking coming from the floor above. He had a heart attack when he looked up and saw a girl hanging off the top floor._

"Woah! A human who sings!" _The girl said to herself excited._

 _Lysander froze and stuttered._ "W-who are you?"

 _The girl looked stunned and sounded just as stunned._ "Wait you can see me?"

"Yes." _Lysander couldn't stop the fear from affecting his voice._

"And hear me? My spell was working before. This place is wrong…" _A cross look spread on her features. She was glaring so hard at Lysander he began to make his head spin, her eyes seemed to glow red._

 _Lysander's knees turned to jelly, but he still managed to still stand. "I'm Lysander and this is a part of my home._ The only thing that's wrong with this place is that a stranger here."

"A stranger...I didn't reaLIZE!" _The girl had fallen from the side of the top floor and onto Lysander. Knocking them both out._

 _When Lysander woke up he was shocked by the scene, instead of his bed, he was lying in a pile of hay. The lantern was knocked over, but unbroken and fortunately blown out. And sprawled on top of him was a small girl. Her hair was short, it only came past her chin, and was an odd blackish grey. From the few beams of light, the grey tint looked like it was actually a moss green. Maybe it was, Lysander couldn't tell. Her skin was similar to the color of an aged book page, her cheeks had a bit of red to them. She wore a pink dress that was a bit too big for her petite body. Peeking through her short hair were long pointed ears._

 _Lysander jolted away as the incident that led him to the situation before him flooded his thoughts. There was no way this girl was human. It didn't take a genius to figure that much out from context clues._

"What happened?" _The girl held her head in pain as she woke._

 _Lysander decided that if he wanted answers, he'd have to be more confident with himself._ "Who are you? What are you?"

"Huh?" T _he girl looked back at Lysander as if she was only noticing him now. Lysander finally got a look at her pointed eyes, they were a cocoa brown with flecks of gold that made her eyes gleam brightly._ "Oh no I...this is bad."

 _The girl tried to get off of Lysander, but he grabbed her arm to stop her disappearing yet._ "Please answer me or I have to tell you to leave."

 _The girl froze._ "I-I-I'M SORRY!" She cried, surprising Lysander.

"Are you apologizing for-" _The girl finished his sentence._ "Falling on you? Yes. I'm Candy. I ran away from home."

 _Lysander let her go and watched as she got off him._ "O-O-h. Is that why you snuck in here, in the middle of the night?"

"Yes. I got into a fight with Lady Bella about wearing this eyesore." S _he gestured to the dress she was wearing. Lysander cringed a little as she stood up, it wasn't a good fit for._ "I decided to hide out somewhere they'd never look."

"A barn?"

"Yeah, but it's on human territory."

 _Lysander swallowed down his fears._ "You're not human?"

"Have you never heard of Fae?" _The way she looked at and talked to Lysander made him feel like the biggest idiot in the world_.

"My parents have told a few stories of the spirits in the woods. From what they said about Fae, your kind doesn't like humans and it dangerous to venture far from the farm."

"Are you telling me that you never left your farm?"

"Yes." _His face was the same shade as a strawberry. Instead of belittling him as he had been expecting the girl muttered the word 'Lonely'._

"Sometimes, but the animals keep me company when I'm not working." _Lysander couldn't look at her so he kept his eyes trained on the rabbits._

"Interesting. Lysander was your name?"

"Y-Yes."

 _She sat down and smiled at him._ "I can tell you right now we Fae don't mind humans. We often befriend humans, but we do only so when a human has impressed us."

"Meaning?"

 _She offered him a genuine smile._ "You've impressed me, so now you can say you've got a Fae as your friend."

"A friend?"

 _She had a playful look._ "If you want to be my friend then I'll visit you. Which means you won't be as lonely anymore."

"Why should I trust?"

"If I were going to do anything I would have done it by now. I ran away over a dress, and this isn't the first time I've spent the night away from home to get a point across. I know the feeling about being left out and being alone." _The fact that she was claiming to know what being felt like got Lysander hooked._

"You can stay only if you swear to honest with at all times." _His parents didn't understand, he'd never noticed signs that they felt the same. If he had any real friends maybe that awful feeling would disappear._

"I have been," _She told him with a small pout._

"How do you know what it's like to be alone?" _It was Lysander's turn to learn about Candy._

"I live in a home for girls. In which we're taught how to be proper ladies of the court. I'm not good with some of the rules and guidelines, I speak my mind too much. The other girls know I'm the worse of the bunch so none of them want to be around me. I often do things alone. Recently I failed part of an exam, walking with perfect balance and posture because I was tripping over this bloody dress. I fought my teacher about how unfair it was."

 _He was surprised how relatable her story was. He clearly understood why she wasn't happy._ _Her world seemed to be exactly like his._ "That does seem unfair."

 _She sighed._ "I won't go back till they let me retake that part of the exam."

"Will they?"

"Yes. They can't afford to let me tarnish their name by letting me be rowdy." _She was proud as she said it._

"If you hate it there why you keep going back?"

 _She looked away, the red in her cheeks darken._ "To prove them wrong. To prove that I can be a lady by their standards and my own."

"Candy." Lysander gently placed his hand Candy's. She looked at him, "Yes?"

"Do you like music?"

 _She wore a gleeful smile that made Lysander heart flutter._ "I love it."


	3. Chapter 3

_After their chat about music Lysander's 'parents' woke up and Candy had to hide. Later that day she left the barn and returned back to her ladies in training home. Though she left without saying goodbye or promising to return, Lysander knew he'd see her again. She visited him again during the week, and they had a full day together. They made a deal with one another, Candy would visit when she had free time, and Lysander would let her play with the animals he called his friends._

 _In a few acts of rebellion, Candy would steal books from the home's library and bring them back to Lysander. They spent many an afternoon just reading books about mythology of the Fae and humans, and every other kind of genre there was to read. Then one fateful day Candy had a lesson on birth rights and coming of age. Candy, though she would be punished, ran off to visit Lysander. She was in desperate need of his help. Using her magic Candy signaled Lysander without his parents noticing._

"Lysander!" _Candy was sitting on one of the beams, she knew Lysander would need help finding her. His eyes darted to the source of her voice._

"Candy?! What's wrong?" _She stood up and began walking towards the end of the beam._

"I'm doomed!" _She had proclaimed before she turned on the ball of her foot._

"Please tell me, what's wrong." _Lysander remained calm and followed Candy as she began walking the other way._

"Since my 16th is coming up I'm going to graduate."

"Congr-" _Candy abruptly stopped and turned to face Lysander._ "Do not congratulate me. This isn't something to celebrate. My graduating means I've become a woman of the court."

 _Lysander was still befuddled._ "I do no see why you-" _He stopped talking when he watched Candy disappear into the shadow of the beam._

"It means I'll become a new candidate for the engagement pool of the Royals." _Candy's voice was lost in the darkest parts of the barn. Lysander didn't try to figure out where her voice was coming from._

 _He knew better that she'd emerge from the dark. And she did._ "If I don't enter then I'll be homeless since my older sister won't permit me to stay with her if I refuse to marry a lord. She's never said it me directly, but she sent me there so she could 'work' and not have worry about providing for me. She's barely done anything, as far as I've heard she got a free stay with the goblin king. Speaking of goblins, I have to deal with al-"

 _Lysander gently rested his hand on the girl's shoulder._ "Candy, you are talking yourself blue. Take a breath, dear." _She did as he asked of her._ "Good. Now I have to ask. GOBLINS? GOBLIN KING?"

"Fae is an overall term like Human even though there are different races of your kind. And everyone is a part of a group based on magic and appearance. There are Fawns, Goblins, Seraphims, Cherubs, Nymphs, and Elves. There are plenty of other races, and sub-groups I don't want to bore you. Anyways different races tend to have specific magics associated with them. I'm what they call an eclipse elf, but I'm considered more 'valuable'-"

"Take another breath." _Lysander insisted quickly before she could get carried away._

"Alright, I have to marry some random guy who will only use our marriage for a status gain. The choices will be limited because I'm a taboo child. If I don't marry, then I'll have to find work where I'll be discriminated against, and Nina won't help me-"

"Your sister?" Lysander added.

"Yes. Well, half-sister, she's all Elf."

"Why is she working with Goblins?"

"Not entirely sure. Goblins have withdrawn from the Council of Fae, so there's next to nothing about them and their status. I couldn't find out if I tried. But do you see my problem! My pleasant life is over!"

"What about working with humans? You said Fae and Humans get along."

"Humans are unreliable."

"I'm not." _Lysander couldn't help but feel some resentment towards that statement._

 _"Yes. You are quite the exception." She murmured the last part to herself. She had managed to stop her pacing just to listen to Lysander's suggestion._

"Well, why not marry a friend then?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember you told me that one day a group of suitors came to visit for a mock ball. You partnered up with that fire fae."

"Castiel?"

"Yes, him. Why not choose him so at least then you have a friend to rely on?"

"Hmm...we do chat whenever we see one another. If I can ask him then, it may happen. A seraphim and a-Day and Night! He'll go for it!"

"Really?"

"He really desperate to be a stone cold rebel. Picking me as bride is super rebellious. Thank you so much Lysander!" _She ran to him to pull him into an awkward tight hug. Awkward in the sense that her head came only to the top of his mid-torso._ "You always seem to impress me."

"What do want to read today?"

 _Candy body went rigid and cold. She slowly craned her head away from Lysander's chest._ "Actually…"

"Please tell me you did not do what I believe you did."

"I wasn't thinking…"

"Candy they are going to punish you. You'll lose free time. What if you can not visit before again before your birthday?"

"If I can not visit before I'll visit you the day of. Castiel would understand."

"Would he?"

"Oh he will."

"You should go. The longer you wait, the worse the punishment."

"Right. Where would I be without you? I'll be back. I swear."

 _Their predictions reigned true. Candy was punished for her running away. Her free time was suspended until her graduation. The next week Candy was watched with a careful eye. When her regular free time came about, she did chores instead. She cleaned, cooked, and filled out her marriage candidacy applications. As her graduation neared Candy began to send letters to Castiel asking him to enter in his application. Lysander continued his daily studies and farmwork hoping to find some inspiration for her birthday gift. He couldn't think of much he could give her and he really wanted to give her something different. She'd be a woman soon, and no simple gift would do. The day before her graduation Candy met all her possible suitors and had a few moments alone. When it came time for her meeting with Castiel she almost jumped with joy._

"You have to choose me! Please!" _She was practically on her knees._

 _A smugness grew across his features as a smirk grew on his lips, and an eyebrow began to raise._ "I thought you said marrying without love is slavery?"

"It is, we've been around long enough to both know that. But if we say we're 'engaged' you won't be pestered by your parents about going to more of these meets. You'll get that sun elf off your back, that siren you call your ex will have to deal with not getting chosen first, and you can see any other female you want. Not to mention everyone will be talking about our match."

"Tempting...What do you get out of this?"

"I get time to find a job in one of the cities. From there we just break the engagement saying that the pressure from the hate was too much for us to be in a healthy relationship. Not to mention you'll get time to wait for the girl you like to be eligible."

 _Castiel's smug expression softened, but there was still a bit of hardness in his eyes._ "Not a bad last minute plan. I'm not a 100 percent sold."

 _Candy let out a shaky sigh. She didn't want to but she was going to use one of her 2 trump card._ "I have a human friend, and he's cursed to die. Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

_After bidding his parents a good night Lysander headed off to the barn. He had told them that the newborn bunnies needed to be watched overnight. Inside the barn, he headed over to his hiding spot for Candy's gift. He had managed to convince his tutor to buy him a new journal. He had spent any free time writing in it. Everything in this book was an original piece of work that had been inspired by her. His feelings were so profound when it came to her that he couldn't fathom how to begin to express to her how he felt. The gift was going to be his first steps at attempting to do so. A familiar breeze caught Lysander's thoughts._

"Candy? That you?" _He had called out into the dark only to get a giggle and a red haired teen to be pushed out into the light. The teen looked to be Lysander's age and was around his height. He had gray stormy eyes that gave Lysander the impression that this was guy Candy had talked about once or twice._

"Castiel." _The now named redhead held out his hand._

 _Lys grabbed Castiel's hand and shook it._ "Lysander."

"BOO!" O _ut of nowhere Candy had swung down right next to the two. She was hanging upside down from one of the lower beams. Lysander only flinched from the shout while Castiel felt his heart stop._

"Zirnitra's glare!" _Castiel yelled in response as he stumbled back and clutched his chest. Candy's eyes widen._

"Don't use that kind of language in front of Lys!" _Candy had covered Lysander's ears with hands._

"Don't scare me like that!" _Castiel roared. Lysander cringed at the fury that radiated off of Castiel. Candy looked disgusted and then dramatically pulled Lysander close to her like he needed the comfort._

"I'm so sorry you had to hear such vulgar language, my dear Lys. Your pure innocent ears don't need to be soiled by Castiel's mouth."

"I have no idea what that even means," _Lysander chuckled. He stepped back and tucked the book under his armpit._ "Here let me help you down."

 _While they struggled to get Candy down safely Castiel decided to get some answers._ "The forest around your farm is so confusing. How do you get any visitors?"

"We don't. Only my tutor comes by. Father and Mother take all goods to market."

 _Lysander had finally managed to get Candy on the ground. She brushed off some hay off of her silver dress before spinning around to face Lysander._ "Well, Lysander are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" _It was Castiel who asked, Lysander was already aware of where she was referring to_.

"Into the woods. There's spot for us to celebrate my birthday. We go there to read, write, and sometimes-"

"Can we stay here tonight?" _Lysander inquired interrupting Candy._ "I don't like the idea of leaving the farm at night."

"We go all the time." _Candy whined._

"During the day." _Lysander countered causing Candy to pout again. He sighed._ "We'll go for my birthday. This is your gift, happy birthday."

 _Candy bounced when she saw the book in Lysander's hand._ "Thank you! Wait! I thought your brother and his wife were coming."

"They want me to visit. As far as my family knows I've never left the farm." _Lysander rubbed his neck while thinking about how he was somewhat lying to his family._

"Never seen a cow in person before. They're much bigger face to face." _Castiel said to no one in particular._

 _Candy face held a mix of disbelief, and annoyance while she stared at Castiel._ "Of course, everything is smaller when you're looking down from 100 feet in the air."

 _Lysander's eyes lit up_. "You can fly?" _Lysander asked curiously._

"All Seraphim can fly. That's what makes us Seraphim." _Castiel said matter of factly._

"I haven't been told much about Fae. I only know that Seraphim have wings made of fire."

"I do, but they form when I'm in sunlight or when I'm in need. I would have thought that future little miss mythology would have you spewing the stuff." Castiel had set his sight on Candy after he casually answered Lysander's question.

"We talk about other things. More relevant things." _Candy stated defending herself._

 _The group spent the rest of the night talking about anything that came to their minds in the barn. Eventually, they had to call it a night but not before promising to visit whenever. For the next few months before his birthday, Lysander would often be visited by the duo. They learned a lot about one another and soon enough Castiel understood why Candy cared for him so much. Getting attached was a stupid idea but they were his only friends. The two fae could feel the magic growing stronger with every visit; it killed a little piece of them both every time they visited. Castiel was determined to do something to prevent his new friend's death. That something required Castiel to swallow his pride and visited the only person he knew would have a possible solution. It was a few days journey but that only fueled Castiel's motives to find out what he could._

"Never thought I'd see you here again. Willing." _Nathaniel remarked snidely barely giving Castiel a second glance. He glanced at the sundial for a brief moment._

"Listen, Nathaniel, you owe me-" _Castiel tried to be stern to get Nathaniel to listen, but Nathaniel wasn't going to let Castiel have that power over him. Not again._ "I owe you nothing!"

"Fine. I need a favor. Don't you want me in your debt?"

"No…no." _Nathaniel let out a weary sigh and his body slacked. He took another glance at the dial._ "What do you need?"

 _Castiel bit back his smirk, he was lucky enough to have Nathaniel still the room. A pit formed in his stomach when he saw the defeated look in Nathaniel's eyes._ "There's curse I heard about. Turned a human's eye green-"

"Who told you?" _Nathaniel asked wide eyed and exasperated. He had grabbed Castiel's arm; Castiel was so shocked he flinched._ "The human with a curse like that, he was a royal heir. He was cursed to die by a former council member. She's gone into hiding in the Goblin city. It's been kept a secret."

"Why?"

"She wanted to marry the heir. The parents refused because they were able to choose who they married."

"What happened to him?" _Nathaniel let go of Castiel and walked over to the sundial._

"He was put into hiding. No one knows where. His birthday is today and once it passes he'll be brought back."

 _Castiel walked over to join Nathaniel. The sundial read that in about an hour or so sunset would come but the day wouldn't be over for a few hours after that._ "Why does his birthday matter?"

"He was cursed to die by pricking his finger on a spindle. His kingdom's main export is fabrics and clothes. Not to mention the fate everyone else will suffer."

 _The pit had fully consumed and replaced Castiel's stomach. He was completely pale._ "What fate?"

"An eternal slumber." _Nathaniel finally said after a long pause. He stared at Castiel and watched as he turned and gripped Nathaniel's shoulders._

 _He shouted._ "We have to go now!"


	5. Chapter 5

_The first thing Nathaniel inquired about was,_ "How the hell did she even find this place?".

 _Castiel had always_ _wondered about that himself. He half shrugged,_ "I'm not sure I've got a few theories, but you mentioned the goblin city right?"

"Yeah, Nina hap-" _Nathaniel had begun to explain when he realized that Castiel had no idea who she was. He'd be no help if he couldn't recognize her, so he stopped and listed off her most notable features._ "Short, blonde, is a woodland elf."

"That's Candy's half sister. She's stopped by to check on Candy once; I knew was too tall to be a normal elf!" _The last part he was talking more to himself than anything else_

"Nina doesn't have any siblings. Her parents died, and her family members took her in. They gave her the council position after they got too sick to work."

"Listen Nathani-rude!" _Just when Castiel tried grabbing Nathaniel's attention something glowing caught his eye instead. Outside the protective barrier was a glowing blue ball that simply hovered in the air. Actually walking over to first one, there was another further ahead._

"Wisps?" _Nathaniel had only heard of this type of spell from studying all the time. Castiel had joined him ready to give him an earful about how rude he'd been, but the wisps were far more important._

"This feels like Candy's magic."

"Let's follow it."

 _With every twist and turn the forest became grimmer and grimmer. Neither Nathaniel nor Castiel could even pretend to know that they knew this part of the forest. With each wisp passed through the grisly woods Castiel and Nathaniel unconsciously got closer to one another. Their hands ghosting over one another an itch in both hands to make contact with the warm fleeting by. They got to chance to be rid of that itch; they'd made it out of the dark mangled trees and were in a beautiful grove with a lagoon. On the far side where the wisps led, there was a cottage with a pink glow coming from the window. The two_ fae _crouched under the window before peeking into the window to watch what was happening._

 _Standing with her back to the window was the_ fae _herself Nina. From her hands, she admitted pink light and pointed towards a figure across the room from her. With a tug of a curtain, a pink spindle was revealed. A bang from under the window startled Castiel that he ducked below the window. He slapped a hand over Nathaniel's mouth and waited a moment for any indication that Nina spotted him. They listened carefully to what Nina was saying through the wall._

"-hold her down!...a rowdy one."

 _Using his other hand, Castiel smacked his hand against the glass window and used his fury to explode the glass. Castiel and Nathaniel_ leapt _up and jumped through the window while Nina and some of the goblins were stunned._

"Candy shut your eyes," _Nathaniel commanded before creating a ball of bright light._ "Former Councilwoman Nina. You are under arrest for cursing the young pr-"

 _He had been tackled by a Seraphim. There were all different kinds of Fae in the room and from the looks of them they weren't your average law abiding beings. No, he recognized that so them as missing and others with a bounty on their heads._ "Nathaniel! Why you little moss-eater."

 _Castiel flew forward to get the Seraphim off of Nathaniel and fight off the rest that was bound to jump in soon and help fight him. Nina's eyes were closed, but she managed to stand back up._

 _She screamed out into the chaos._ "Lysander the spindle for her! Or your life for me!"

 _Candy tried screaming to him, but the gag in her mouth prevented her muffled screams from sounding coherent. Lysander was released by the_ fae _that had held him down. He looked to Candy and mouthed something to her. 'I'll regret nothing.' He stood up and made his way to the spindle. Nathaniel and Castiel were overwhelmed by others there was no way they could currently stop him. Finally, he reached out and pricked his finger against the like flies, almost everyone dropped to the floor. Nina stood in the center of the room unmoving, and Candy rushed over to Lysander. She brushed his hair out of his face was relaxed and peaceful._

 _Tears welled up in Candy's eyes and before a few could slip out she heard the distinct sound of snoring. She looked over to Castiel who was the source. Candy ran her fingers across Lysander's face. He still felt warm. She in a moment laid her head onto his chest and felt relief flood her as listened to the slow, steady beat of his heart. It didn't stop her from crying; he was still alive._

"Why? Why did it have to be you? You were supposed to guarantee that I'd get what I want. I WAS SUPPOSE TO GET MY WAY!" _Nina pointed at Candy accusingly as if she knew what Nina was referring to. Though Nina wore a murderous look, it didn't scare Candy as she wanted. It only enraged her._

"Listen up brat. I don't who did the poor job raising you but, you can't always get your way! Grow up! Did you really think that he would choose a stranger over a girl he's known for years? Someone, he's written beautiful poetry about? For some horrid kid, that throws a tantrum about getting what she wants!"

 _Nina was quiet as if she was holding her breath, it made her exclaim all the louder._ "I'll kill you and then make him love me! I WIN!"

 _A nasty ball of green light formed in Nina's hand. She grits her teeth, and it grew larger. She sent it flying towards Lysander knowing that Candy would take the hit for him._ _Just like she predicted Candy blocked the spell with her own body. She let a horrid yelp of pain when it collided with her body. Nina was sweating and let out a breath of relief a moment too soon. Candy let out gurgled groans and grunts; she lived which should have been impossible. Then again her eyes shouldn't have turned red nor should a tail been possible. She no longer looked so_ elfish _anymore but something much worse. She didn't know how or what was happening she'd never fully understand what was about to happen._

"TELL ME HOW TO SAVE HIM!" _The demand roared from Candy's soul as she pounced on her prey._

 _Lysander's entire body, soul, and being felt heavy. Try as may he couldn't get any part of himself to work other than his thoughts. He had no idea how this was possible and why. He had no idea to where he possibly could be or what could be happening around him. For all, he knew this was an eternal hell that he'd been sentenced. He no feeling in his body and that was terrifying, he'd have no idea if someone or something were touching him. These dark feelings and thoughts surrounded him, practically drowning him. Then as a saving grace, he felt something. It was light, soft, and quick. Whatever it was, he only felt it on his face before he felt something wet fall on him. The liquid slid down his face to his lips; they burned furiously. Promoting him to let out a groan of pain. In a moment later he felt like he was floating. The burning sensation was spread as the same soft feeling from before graced his lips. The burning sensation made it's way all throughout his body as if he was being reborn. He slowly allowed his eyelids to peel apart so his eyes could adjust to the light. When the soft sensation left his lips, Lysander could see enough of his surroundings to figure out what had just happened. Candy cradling his head in her lap and just given him a long kiss._

"Candy..." _He was breathless as he spoke her name._

 _A sad smile was stuck on her face she listened to Lysander call her name._ "I'm sorry I didn't get to say this before but, I love you too!"

 _Candy lovingly brought his forehead to her lips. Lysander managed to sit up, but he had to lean on Candy for support. Not that she minded as she held him close to her as if she going to lose him again._

"Candy can you please explain to me why some strange girl kidnapped us?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm a prince, and Nina wanted to marry me for power?" _Lysander asked trying to make sense of the whole ordeal._

 _Nathaniel nodded._ "More like love at first sight, but your status was what drew her to the celebration."

"So Leigh my brother is also a prince?" _Although he had a better grasp on the whole situation, he still had his doubts and questions._

"No. He is not your brother nor a prince." _Lysander shoulders slumped._ "He's the king and your father. You were sent to live with your grandparents; they choose to keep running their farm."

"What? He looked so young at his last visit."

"Another thing, he and the Queen never visited you. Magic hid the farm, so magic was used for visits. Too dangerous to risk them being followed. They've only seen you in dreams when we arrive at the castle, and they see you then they'll remember."

"How do you know all of this? Also, what's going to happen to Nina?"

"I may look young, but fae don't age like humans do. I was apart of the council when this started, and I had to help create a solid plan. We," _He made a gesture to Castiel and himself._ "will be escorting her and her minions to the council hall. She'll be detained, and the Goblin King has been informed. Since she's his council member, he must attend. Hopefully, this won't lead to war. Girlie will have to be your escort to the castle."

"Good luck with her. Knock her out if she stops shaking." _Candy slammed her fist into her palm. She stared down the terrified girl and the newly terrified exiled fae_.

"I'm sorry princess." _Nina sob fearfully still shaking. Nathaniel's eyebrows rose in disbelief._

 _Castiel smirked,_ "Ok killer. I know you want us to get going so you can be lovey dovey around your boyfriend."

 _Candy gave him a playful punch before shooting back at him_ , "You tease when you get to spend the rest of day with your ex who you still have feelings for."

"What?" _Nathaniel squeaked as a bright blush spread across his face. The color nearly matched Castiel's hair._

"Nothing!" _Castiel's eyes were wild and livid as he turned to Candy and violently hissed._ "Shut your filthy hole."

"We should go, it's already midday." _Lysander held out his hand for Candy to take. While a bliss smile she took it and led the way through the woods back to the barn._

 _When they arrived back, Lysander rushed to the farm house calling for his parents. He returned with an ill look on his face_. "They're not in there. They must have left."

"Lysander I don't believe they did, in the way your thinking." _The grim look on her face made Lysander hesitant to ask her what she meant._

 _Before he had the chance to ask a new voice cried out from outside the farm house._ "Hello!" _The two looked to each and headed out together prepped for what they may have to face._

"Hello?" _The two were greeted by twins. One had hair that was a typical raven black, and the other was had electric blue hair._

 _The black haired boy smiled as brightly as his brother's hair._ "See I told you there were people here!"

"Brother you're being rude! Hello, we were sent by the majesties. They wish to summon the new owner of this farm to their court. They would like to welcome you to the Kingdom sir. They sent us to deliver you to them." _Despite his looks, the one with blue hair seemed more professional than his brother._

"Really?" _It was Candy who asked._

"Yes, we promise, they don't give out royal uniforms to anyone." _Candy still looked uneasy which was understandable. However Lysander took her hand and looked her in the eye,_ "We should go.".

"Is this your wife?"

"My fiancee. We're not married, yet." _Once the words processed Candy blushed so hard she had to hide her face in Lysander's shirt._

"Please follow us." _The twins led the two to the carriage they came in. The introduced themselves as Armin and Alexy. Alexy opened the door for them, and Armin got the horses ready._

 _The sat in silence taking it all in trying to calm their nerves over what their futures held. Candy finally glanced over at Lysander and could feel the worry he emitted._ "Are you alright?"

"Candy, I have no idea how I am going to manage a whole kingdom I know nothing about." _Stress was pouring off of him._

"They won't simply let you take over right away. They'll want to get you know, and they'll need to teach you about your future responsibilities, not to mention they'll want you to get married before you take the position-"

 _Lysander cut her once she mentioned marriage._ "We should talk about that. Candy, when I told them you were my fiance I was hoping you make it true."

"Lys." Her heart fluttered. "I-I can't give you answer unless you ask me."

"Candy will do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, sweet prince."

 _In one soft and swift motion, Lysander got up and captured her lips. Their kisses were soft, quick, but breathtakingly hot. Nothing had ever felt so right to them both and the passion that fueled their long slept neediness._

"Presenting their Majesties King Lysander of Amoris and man and Queen Candy of Amoris and fae."

 _So much had happened once they arrived at the castle. Months of preparations went into this wedding and being groomed for the crown. The fact that everything finally came together truly seemed impossible. Everyone was invited to this day, and surprisingly enough nothing major erupted. It was a perfect day that both of them had long deserved. Even their couple dance was seemly perfect._

"Am I still dreaming?" _Lysander chuckled._

 _Candy smiled softly._ "It is a bit intense and bizarre after everything we've through been together. I understand though with you having to get to your parents, learning I was the goblin king's daughter, and that your grandparents passed away, but magically keep their spirits bound to the farm. But I don't believe anyone could dream this up."

"If I were I wouldn't want to be woken if it meant we wouldn't be together like this." _He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple._

 _The glazed look in her eyes prompted him to give her a long and deep kiss. A kiss so passionate that it was memorialized with a painting that still hangs proudly in Amoris' castle and admired by thousands._


End file.
